Somewhere in the Middle: Ogata
by e-p-unum
Summary: This is a 7 part story arc about Hikaru. Only, he's a supporting character. Weird, I know. The story is met to be read out of sequence. If too many people are cofused I will post a timeline. Please review me!


Somewhere in the Middle

Standard Disclaimer. I don't own them. Wish I did. Yumi Hotta is a goddess. Obata is a master artist.

Aaaaah! I have to get these stories out of my head. They're taking on a life of their own. What follows below is just a quick jot down for right now. It is a part of a larger, more convoluted story that I currently do not have the ability to write. Any writing skills I may have had have atrophied. Actually, I haven't written a fanfic in nearly ten years! So, beware reader, what lies below is rusty and full of holes! Hopefully after a couple of these blurbs I'll be able to get back into the swing of things and write some serious pieces for you!

Ogata Ju-dan glanced aside at the unmoving boy sitting there. Hikaru started unblinking out into the rain swept darkness that encompassed the night. He sat clutching an ancient, blanket ensconced go-ban to his chest. In the sports car's trunk another go-ban, newer, more cheaply made lay covered in blankets as well.

Ogata mused to himself. It certainly wasn't unusual to see the bleached go player so serious; despite recent events. At least, not unusual for Ogata. His young associate Touya Akira, probably would be inclined to disagree with the older pro's assessment of his rival. Most of Ogata's past encounters with the bleached player had been of a serious nature. Whether it was observing him at the last year's 'Young Lions' tournament, or inviting him to join the former Meijin's study group. Hikaru had always seemed determined to him. He couldn't quite grasp why young Touya seemed so concerned about the still facade that seemed so typical on Hikaru of late.

Ogata stopped at a red light, windshield blades swishing, and turned right onto a road that leads to Touya Sensei's house. Hikaru had insisted on obtaining the two go-bans from his grandfather's old home that night. Touya-san, after seeing how adamant the young pro had been, had asked Ogata Seiji to assist the teenager. The older pro hadn't minded the request. This late, on such a rainy night, the entire trip would only take 50 minutes. Besides, it seemed that Hikaru would have made the journey on foot if he hadn't volunteered to drive.

Ogata pulled up to the curb in front of the former Meijin's home. He spied both Touya's hurrying towards the car through the open garden gate.

"I'll get the other." He spoke to Hikaru and then waved him towards the younger Touya.

Hikaru struggled out from his seatbelt and grasping the go-ban firmly exited the car near the waiting Touya. He slammed the car door shut and they hurried to the house beneath Akira's umbrella.

Ogata powered off his car and popped the trunk cover before climbing out under the elder Touya's umbrella. He retrieved Hikaru's yellow backpack and go-ban from the trunk before also making his way out of the storm. Akira took his father's umbrella as they entered and placed it in a convenient receptacle. He noticed the backpack in his father's hands and gave a start.

"Shindo?" He asked, turning to the boy behind him. Hikaru stood on the tatami mats, still clutching the go-bad tightly. "Did you bring any clothes for tomorrow from your grandfather's home?"

The bleached boy blinked and then blushed lightly, shaking his head.

Touya sighed. "I have a set of sweat clothes that may fit you." He took Ogata's go-ban and bowed to the Ju-dan. "Thank you very much for your help Ogata-san."

Hikaru nodded and mumbled a, "Domo, Ogata-Sensei, Touya-Sensei" before following Akira to his room.

The elder Touya seemed amused as he set Hikaru's backpack out of the way. Ogata quirked an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"I told him to bring what he needed. Obviously he needs those boards more than clothes or toiletries." He sighed. "I'll come back by in the morning so we can go back and get what he needs for an extended stay."

He followed the elder Touya to the sitting room where a teapot and cups stood waiting. He sat and rolled his shoulders as his host began to pour the tea. "I swear that he's the most absent minded kid I have ever met."

"Did he remember the go-ke for the boards?" Touya asked evenly, setting the teapot down and lifting his own cup to his lips.

Ogata snorted. "That's what's in the book bag."

"Not so absent-minded then, I would say."

Whooo. It's over! That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I think I see a few holes in here, but I may be being hyper critical. I'll see if anyone calls me on them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
